


Feed Me!

by Eren_Ackerman



Series: Domestic Ereri Fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eren is highly accident prone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren_Ackerman/pseuds/Eren_Ackerman
Summary: Fluff. A lot of domestic fluff.The entire fic is told in Eren's POV





	Feed Me!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on the Aot fandom.  
Enjoy!!

**Why?**

Why did I have to break my arm right at the start of my college vacation? And that too it was the dominant one, damn it!

It's the first day with my cast and I'm already so fucking bored.

Breaking my arm sucks!

"Oi brat cut the expression, you look constipated." Levi calls from he was cooking dinner.

"But Leviiiiii.... it's annoying, you hardly let me move!" I reply indignantly.

Yes, this is him. Levi Ackerman, my overly clean-freak, absolutely overprotective boyfriend. I'm a second-year in college while he graduated last year. He's working now. He was my roommate. On the way, we fell for each other and when my next semester came around, he asked me to move in with him so here I am.

"Eren... Eren, EREN YEAGER!"

Oh shit, I zoned out again.

"Alright babe, I get it you're bored. What should I do?" He walks over and kisses my cheek.

"I don't know but nevermind I'm hungry. Can you serve dinner?"

"Sure."

He walks over to the kitchen and takes out food in two plates.

He places one down next to me and starts eating.

I stare at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"What?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asks.

"For someone who was an honour student in college, you sure are dumb." I reply.

"Excuse me?"

"My dominant arm is broken you idiot! How will I eat?"

"Easy. Use your left."

**_"I _**am not you."

"Eren stop behaving like a brat."

I pouted.

"None of that you cheater." He covered his eyes.

"Alright, I suppose I'll eat with my left hand but I **might **drop something on the floor because I am an idiot. But eh, it's just a few streaks I guess." There I used his one weakness. _Uncleanliness._

"No way are you dropping anything on my floor."

"Guess you'll just have to feed me then." I would have stopped but this was just far too entertaining.

"Tch. Alright come here."

"Really?" I smile happily.

"Don't make me say it twice."

I move over and open my mouth.

He takes the first bite in his spoon and looks at me with slight disgust.

I do **NOT **blame myself for what happened next.

Sadly for him, Levi had made soup and it's so weird when something apart from your own hands feed you.

So when he did give it to me, the bite was so big and couple of drops trickled down my chin. If it had been anyone, they would not have cared but this was Levi Ackerman.

"You did that on purpose!" He glared at me.

"Whoops, Its just weird to get fed by someone who isn't me."

"You were the one who asked for it brat." He exclaimed.

I grin at him cheekily.

"Tch." He looked away.

Suddenly, before I was prepared, he put a spoonful in my mouth.

"Mmphhh!"

Then it was his turn to laugh.

"Everything is falling!" I said.

"Do I look like I care?" He replied.

I gaped at him, open-mouthed. THE Levi Ackerman just said that he didn't care about a mess, someone alert the fuckin' media.

"W-What?"

He smiled. "No mess is as important as you sweetheart."

I blushed furiously. He's definitely getting back at me for making a mess.

"Lemme guess you've had your share of entertainment right?" He asks

Uh... Just what is he gonna do?

"I'm taking your silence as a yes. Then its my turn."

Without warning he lifted me up being careful to not hurt my broken arm by accident. 

AND started to fucking tickle me. He knew my weakest spots namely: my ribs and my stomach.

"A-Aahhaha Leviiii stop let go of me!" I giggled uncontrollably.

"Alriiight. Fine, I'll stop."

He carried me over to the couch and sat down so that I was on his lap.

"Put me down." I pouted.

"Nope you're way too cute like this." He put the TV on.

I cuddled closer into him as I felt his arms encircling my waist, his soft lips on my head.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I love you, Levi." I whispered."

"Love you too. I'll always take care of you, brat"

Oh alright I'll say it...

Maybe breaking my arm isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> No ereri fic is complete without Levi calling Eren a brat. 😂😂😂  
Please leave comments if you liked it! 😄😄


End file.
